1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods for sheltering animals. The invention also relates more specifically to protecting dogs and other pets from thunder and other loud noises.
2. State of the Art
Dogs and other pets oftentimes suffer anxiety as a result of hearing loud noises. A pet suffering from this condition may be referred to as thunder phobic. Thunder, jet engines, fireworks, gun shots, the barking of other dogs, and other loud noises may cause anxiety in dogs and other pets. More often than not, bring a “thunder phobic” pet inside does little to alleviate the problem. In addition, providing a permanent indoor shelter is not a feasible option for most pet owners because it may take up more floor space in a house or apartment than pet owners are willing to dedicate to pet shelter.
Accordingly, there is a need for an animal shelter that pet owners can use to conveniently provide shelter for a pet, or other animal, that shields the pet from loud noises.